I need you
by Animelover9619
Summary: Okay Edit: this was All i every wanted but its now I need you. This will be a bunch of Naruto one-shots couples for sure r Kisame and Itachi, Sasori and Deidara, Naruto and Sasuke, Kakuzu and Hidan, Shikamaru and Temari, Just ask for anyothers
1. All I Every wanted

"Hey Dei" Itachi said to the bar tender. "Oh hey Itachi what brings you here, un" Deidara said turning around. "I got this letter it said to meet them here" Itachi said pulling out said letter. "That's weird, I'll ask Danna to keep a look out for anyone that you might know okay, un." Deidara said going to look for the redhead. "Thanks" Itachi said.

Normal he never went out on this day. It was the day his family made him break up with Kisame. He knows its been 5 years but it still hurts like the day it happened. He still rembers it like the day it happened.

"Itachi we will not allow you to date someone of the same gender. Especially him." Fugaku said referring to Kisames blue skin and hair. "It not like I can control who I like and what he looks like" Itachi mumbled. "What did you say." Fugaku yelled looking even anger. "Nothing father." Itachi said not looking his father in the eyes. "Good. Now go break up with him I never want to see him again" Fugaku said leaving. "Of course father" Itachi said trying to hold back the tears.

Then rembering how this all happened.

"Hey Kisame my parents and Sasuke is out with Naruto" Itachi said hugging Kisame from behind after shutting his door. "I'm starting to wonder if those two are going out" Kisame said turning around. "Why is it that you think more about if my brothers getting some, than your sexy boyfriend standing in front of you." Itachi said pouting. "Aw I'm sorry angel" Kisame said and starting kissing him.

He lick the bottom of him lip asking for enters. He was imelted granted. After a few minutes later both were shirtless and about to loss there pants when Fugaku walked in. "Shit" Itachi said plainly. "Ya think" Kisame said backing away from Itachi. "Kisame I think it would be bested if you left" Itachi said handing him his shirt. "Okay I'll be going now bye Itachi." He said running out of the house.

At the artist bar. "Kisame" Itachi said walking up to him. "Yes angel" Kisame said wrapping his arms around him. "Kisame don't" Itachi said pushing him off. "What do you mean angel." Kisame said sadly. Stop your just making it harder. "Kisame I think we need to break up." Itachi said still holding back the tears. "What" Kisame stuttered. "Stop your just making it harder for yourself." Itachi said walking off.

Present day. "Hey Itachi" Sasori said walking up to him. "Hey Sasori." Itachi said smiling. "Haven't seen you much, Want anything to drink." Sasori asked. "Yea some water." Itachi said. Then her heard.

"Oh all I ever wanted was to see you smiling (smilin')I know that I love you oh baby why don't you see" Sung a familiar voice.

Itachi turned in his sit facing the stage. And when he did he all her saw was blue, blue hair blue skin and he knew who it was singing. Kisame.

"Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine I know that I love you oh baby why don't you seethat all I ever wanted was you and me" He sung pointing to Itachi.

"Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine I know that I love you oh baby why don't you seethat all I ever wanted was you and me" Repeating the action.

Itachi ran up when to drums and bass began to play and kissed the life out of Kisame.

"Go sit" Kisame said right before it ended.

"I'm so alone here on my own and I am waiting for you to come I want to be a part of you think of all the things we could do" He said looking right at Itachi.

"And everyday, you're in my head I want to have you in my bed you are the one, you're in my eyes all I ever wanted in my life

Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine I know that I love you oh baby why don't you seethat all I ever wanted was you and me Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine I know that I love you oh baby why don't you seethat all I ever wanted was you and me (are you ready)Oh All I ever wanted was to see you smiling Oh all I ever wanted was to make you mine I know that I love you oh baby why don't you seethat all I ever wanted was you and meAll I ever wanted!" Kisame finished the song and ran to Itachi. "You so knew he was coming didn't you" Itachi said threaten Deidara. "Itachi leave him alone. And by the way only Sasori knew." Kisame said giving him one of his tooth grins. "I'm sorry" Itachi said running up to him crying into his chest. "Its okay angel, It doesn't matter anymore. That was then and this is now." Kisame said kissing his angel on the forehead. "I don't disserve you." Itachi said into his chest.

"No I don't disserve you angel." Kisame said make Itachi look at him. Kissing him.

"I love you." Itachi said once the kiss broke. "I love you to angel" Kisame said smiling.


	2. All you wanted

"Hi Itachi" Sasuke said. "Hello little brother" Itachi said from his seat at the bar. "Hey mini Uchiha." Sasori said. "Hello Sasori, any idea where Sai is he said there was something impotent he need to tell me. He said it couldn't wait. He knows I hate going out on today." Sasuke asked. "How long has it been. Five years" Itachi asked know the answer. "Yes" He said hating that day.

When All you ever wanted starts. "Naruto stay away from me" Sasuke yelled. "Why Sasuke." The blond asked. "You remember what happened to Itachi." Sasuke yelled. "Yea he ran away a week before he was 18." Naruto said not seeing the point.

"Damn it you dumb blond he didn't run away my father kicked him out for being gay. He told him off. Anyway we could never be together I'm going to a new school starting next semester." Sasuke finished then stomped off. Leaving Naruto to cry by himself.

Present. It killed him to leave the blond like that but if he didn't he knew that nothing good would come of it. Remembering what his father told him before he left for his new school.

"You made the right chose son unlike your brother." Fugaku said to his youngest son. "I know father I never let anything happen between me and him." Sasuke said. Then his mom started the car leaving his father at the house.

"You can cry in front of me you know that." Mikoto said. " I know. Itachi told me." Sasuke said trying not to. "Let it out hun. Its going to be a long drive. Tell me about this Naruto person." She said smiling.

"He's really annoying, he never shuts up and he wears orange, all the time, who wear orange all the time. And don't get me started on what he eats. All it is, is ramen that's all he every eats." He toke a breath. "Sounds like you love him." She said smiling at him. "That I do mom, that I do." He said.

Present. "Itachi how did you deal with not having Kisame for so long." Sasuke asked his brother. "It was hard to do but some how I managed. But you never know how long the one you love will wait for you." Itachi said smiling for once.

"I wanted to be like youI wanted everythingSo I tried to be like youAnd I got swept away" Sung deeper than suppose to be. Sasuke turned around and saw Blond and orange.

"I didn't know that it was so cold" The singer wrapped his arms around himself."And you needed someoneto show you the way" He sung walking off the stage."So I took your hand and we figured out" And grabbed Sasuke's hand "That when the time comesI'd take you away" And dragged him up to the stage."If you want toI can save you" He sung pointing to him. "I can take you away from here" He sung moving his arms.

"So lonely inside" Pointing to Sasukes chest."So busy out there" Moving his arms out."And all you wantedwas somebody who cares""Hello Sasuke"

"Hello Naruto"

"I'm sinking slowlySo hurry hold me" He sung wrapping around himself again."Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on" Grabbing Sasuke's hand again."Please can you tell meSo I can finally seeWhere you go when you're gone"

"If you want toI can save you" He sung pointing to him. "I can take you away from here" He sung moving his arms.

"So lonely inside" Pointing to Sasukes chest."So busy out there" Moving his arms out."And all you wantedwas somebody who cares""All you wanted was somebody who caresIf you need me you know I'll be thereOh, yeah""If you want toI can save you" He sung pointing to him. "I can take you away from here" He sung moving his arms.

"So lonely inside" Pointing to Sasukes chest."So busy out there" Moving his arms out."And all you wantedwas somebody who cares""If you want toI can save you" He sung pointing to him. "I can take you away from here" He sung moving his arms.

"So lonely inside" Pointing to Sasukes chest."So busy out there" Moving his arms out."And all you wantedwas somebody who cares"

"I still love you Sasuke"

"Please can you tell meSo I can finally seeWhere you go when you're gone" Then he kissed him.

"I love you two Naruto" Sasuke said kissing him back.

At the bar. "So which one of you two knew this time." Itachi asked. "Nether Itachi." Sai said coming in the back door. "Oh so it was you" Itachi said turning around to face him. "Yes I ran into Naruto last week and he wanted me to help him set this up." Sai said. "Thank you Sai. See ya Saso Dei. Tell Naruto hello for me and tell Sasuke I told him so." Itachi said leaving.

Okay this is it. Time to explain what's going on with is okay this will be a serous called I need you. Just a lot of one shots but I will only take request for couples I approve of and I will rarely is every use the same people. But this will manly happen in the Artist Bar or the A club or a random place if someone suggests it. And if I do approve of your couple you must include a song. Okay bye bye of now.


End file.
